sherlock x dr who
by f0xyandmanglefurreverxx
Summary: 2 hot guys meet. yay. i made this fir dr. who's 50th anniversery a while ago. i suck at summarys.
1. no 1

**_A/N: im going 2 treat u guys and make it yaoi! i haveny actually watched eihter show XD im just going to type on what i heard from TUMBLR!_**

 _ **1\. chapter 1**_

 _ **dr who was at a doctor office to get his flu shots**_

 _ **sherlock came in and he talked to a guy at a counter**_

 _ **"i need to talk to a doctor to solve a case! the clues showed edvidence that the dude who killed somone was a sociopath!" shrelock said**_

 _ **"k lets get the doctor then" the guy said**_

 _ **"dr who?" sherlock intensely and arrogsantly interrogated**_

 _ **"HEY THATS ME!" dr who said! he could pass up on the joke LOL XD**_

 _ **"u dont look like a docter" shreklock exclamated**_

 _ **"i know but thats my name!" dr who said**_

 _ **"what kinda mommie looks her neonate and says "LETS NAME HIM DOCTOR WHO?" sherlock said XD "imm really good at dectecting liars so i think youre lying"**_

 _ **"its just a joke! people just refer me to the doctor beacause im really smart like a doctor ANDF I AM THE DOCTOR TO THE UNIVERSE BECAUSE I SAVE EVERYBODY!" dr who said**_

 _ **"whats yoru REAL name then" sherlock saif**_

 _ **"its a sekret" dr who said**_

 _ **"your name is A. Sekret or it's a secret?" sherlock gasped**_

 _ **"you should know! YOUR THE DETECTIVE!" dr who said**_

 _ **this made sherlock feel insecure because dr who was the first one ever to be even a close match to his intelligence (he couldf tell becuz of the witty bantering)**_

 _ **"how did you know that i was a dectective?" sherlock said**_

 _ **"beacause im really smart smarter then you!" dr who siad**_

 _ **this was the LAST STRAW and there were a lotta straws in the hyPOThetical scarecrow that was really big like 50 feet (MUCH BIG SO SCARE WOW) so this LAST STRAW was a really big deal this is just not ur run of teh mill small pile of strawz that get bunched together as you walk by a petting zoo and some of the straw gets out of the fance so their r like 20 pieces of hey and some of them r vroken or bent (BUT WE CAN LEARN TO LOVE AGAIN)**_

 _ **sherlock got out a knife**_

 _ **"HYE WHATS THAT FOR" dr who said**_

 _ **"that for pissing me off!" sherlock said**_

 _ **"i was just joking! i know who u r because your really famous"**_

 _ **"oh then i was just joking 2" dr who said**_

 _ **"oh ok" sherlock said**_

 _ **"so why are u here anyway arent u supposed to be solving crimes?" dr who said**_

 _ **"arent you supposed to be saving the UNIVERSE?!" sherlock said**_

 _ **"yeah but i got too stay in shape! i have 2 hearts you knwo" dr who**_

 _ **ELUCIDATED "YOU MIGHT THINK THAT WOULD MAKE ME HEALTHEIR BUT IT REALLY HART TO MATAIN ANF ALL"**_

 _ **"oh yeah dats true i guess" sherlock said "WHALE (fish pun lol) actually im here to solve a crime! the blood splatters in the murder imply taht the killer was a sociopath thro physcoanalysis"**_

 _ **"im a high functioning sociopath" dr who said**_

 _ **"HETY THATS MY LINE LOL" sherlock said**_

 _ **"i know" dr who said**_

 _ **THE END OF CHAPTER 1**_


	2. SEQUAL

**_at the crime scene the two_**

 ** _pulchritudinous boys were at_**

 ** _the phone booth was in between faded colbot and Palatinate blue and it had a grainy blue texture because of the wood and were eight square indentions on each side in two rows of four but the top two ones had windows that had six panels on them (2 rows of three). also it was on a wooden platfom that was actually part of it 2 but it stuck out a little. on the second highest indention thing on the left for the said they were facing there was a sign on it but i cant read what it says. on each side above the indention things it said "police box" on a wooden plank things that was also attached to it. above the roof there were two flat square borads attached 2 eachoter and were also apart of it and the tippy top had some kind of light thign_**

 ** _"u know we could just time travel b4 the scene" dro who said_**

 ** _"oh yeah" sherlock said_**

 ** _then they went 2 the tardis_**

 ** _"wow you time travel in a phone both SO HELPFUL… NOT"_**

 ** _"come in" dr who said_**

 ** _they came in_**

 ** _"WOW IT"S SO BIG" sherlock said_**

 ** _it a really cool lab inside_**

 ** _they then time traveled_**

 ** _when they stepped out "ROAR" a dinosaur said_**

 ** _"oh no i think we went 2 far" sherlock said_**

 ** _"NO DIP, SHERLOCK! dr who said (LOL GET IT?)_**

 ** _the t rex then chased them_**

 ** _"i dont think i can do this any longer….my 2 hearts feel like theyre going to EXPLODE" dr who said_**

 ** _"no u can do it beleive in yoruself" sherlock said_**

 ** _dr who then fainted_**

 ** _"oh snap" sherlocok said_**

 ** _sherlock carried dr who to a nerby cave_**

 ** _the dinosaur kept on crashing into the cave and caused an avalence so they were stuck_**

 ** _they lived in the cave for 5 monthes trying to get to the other side_**

 ** _they lived off the water dripping off the stalactites and bugs and it was so long they were like a married couple_**

 ** _sherlock fell in love with dr who but he still had conflicging thoughts for john waston_**

 ** _"sherlock i have to tell you sometihng" dr who said_**

 ** _"WHAT?!" dr who said nd blushed_**

 ** _"we found the light at the end of the tunnel!" dro who said_**

 ** _TO BE CONTINOUD_**


	3. the third chapter

_**okay chapter 3**_

 _ **3.**_

 _ **"whats THART supposed too mean?" sherlock said**_

 _ **"we reached to other side" dr who said**_

 _ **"oh" sherlock said**_

 _ **"were really far away from the time machine now like we have to travel 4 ½ MORE monthes (they took an halve year break bcuz it was really tiring)" dr who said**_

 _ **"no it did a loopey thing so were back the beginning" sherlock said**_

 _ **he recognised a catus that they saw before they came in the cave**_

 _ **dr who couldnt because he was passed out (duhhhhhhhh)**_

 _ **so they avoided dinosaurs and stuff and went back to the tardis**_

 _ **they then traveled to the crime**_

 _ **"HEY YOU!" t hey said in unitard and then blushed**_

 _ **IT WAS ROSE!  
"how could you?!" dr who said**_

 _ **"i didnt want yuo to fall in 3 with someone else!"rose said**_

 _ **"too LATE i feel in love with sherlock" dr who said**_

 _ **"no" rose said**_

 _ **"REALLY?!" shreklock said  
**_

 _ **they than handcuffed her and putted her in jail**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINED**_

 _ **FOLLOW FOR A FOLLOW BWT**_


	4. THE CONCLUSION

**_4\. chapter 4_**

 ** _"so do u really love me' dr who said_**

 ** _"yes" sherlock exasperated "whats youre real name?!"_**

 ** _"irs john" dr who (john said)_**

 ** _"I LoVE YOU TOO THEN!" sherlock said_**

 ** _so then they dated_**

 ** _(plot twist: it was really rhe rose and john from homestuck but sherlock didnt know that XD_**


End file.
